Une nouvelle vie
by littleguizmo
Summary: Les ennemis avaient étaient une nouvelle fois repoussés et tous se réjouissaient du calme qui régnait dans la future ville de cristal. Aussi, toutes les sailors avaient décidé de fêter leur victoire, ou plutôt celle de sailor moon, chez Raya. Bunny, qui a
1. Chapter 1

- CHAPITRE I -

Les ennemis avaient étaient une nouvelle fois repoussés et tous se réjouissaient du calme qui régnait dans la future ville de cristal. Aussi, toutes les sailors avaient décidé de fêter leur victoire, ou plutôt celle de sailor moon, chez Raya. Bunny, qui avait usé de toutes ses forces pour repousser le Chao, n'avait pas très envie de participer à cette petite fête. Cependant, elle ne voulait pas décevoir ses amies alors qu'elles se donnaient tant de mal pour lui faire plaisir. Après tout, elle avait toute la journée pour ce remettre de son combat contre Galaxia. Elle décida alors d'aller se reposer et Bourdu lui proposa d'aller chez lui. C'est ainsi que Bunny et Bourdu se retrouvèrent enfin seuls.

Cela faisait plusieurs mois que Bunny n'avait pas vu Bourdu, et tous les jours, elle lui avait écrit une lettre pour lui dire tout ce qui se passait dans leur belle ville de Tokyo. Bourdu, quant à lui, n'était jamais arrivé aux Etats-Unis. Il n'avait donc jamais reçu les lettres de sa bien aimée et ne comprenait pas très bien les derniers mots que Seiya lui avait dit. Alors qu'il allait demander à Bunny de lui expliquer tout ce qui s'était passé pendant son absence, elle eut un vertige et tomba sur le sol, manquant de s'assommer sur le coin de la table basse. Bourdu accouru pour voir ce qu'elle avait mais Bunny restait inconsciente. Il était très inquiet et appela vite les sailors à l'aide. Frédérique et Mylène arrivèrent les premiers, très inquiètes pour leur princesse. Moly, Marcy, Raya et Mathilda arrivèrent peu de temps après. Séverine, quant à elle, était repartie dans le 30ième siècle, accompagnée d'Olivia qui avait envie de revoir Camille.

Quand les filles arrivèrent, Bunny était déjà allongée dans le lit de Bourdu et semblait avoir un sommeil très agité. En effet, elle se débattait et Bourdu essayait de la calmer, mais en vain. Bunny était tourmentée par un mal inconnu et tous autour d'elle restait impuissant face à cet ennemi invisible. Plusieurs heures passèrent et Bunny finit par se calmer, elle dormait enfin paisiblement. Les sailors repartirent alors s'occuper des préparatifs pour la fête à l'exception de Frédérique qui désira rester auprès de Bunny.

Bourdu et Frédérique veillaient donc sur Bunny. Ils commencèrent à discuter de cet ennemi qui les avait tous éliminé les uns après les autres et de la solitude dans laquelle Bunny s'était enfermait. En effet, depuis le départ de Bourdu, Bunny s'était sentie très seule, trop seule. Elle n'avait confié à personne le fait qu'elle n'avait aucune nouvelle de Bourdu, c'était une chose très difficile à vivre. Bunny avait rencontré les Three Lights et s'était liée d'amitié pour Seiya. Leur relation était devenue très intime et Frédérique voyait d'un très mauvais œil les sentiments que Seiya éprouvait pour Bunny. Finalement, notre petite Bunny avait décidé de parler à Frédérique et Mylène, puisqu'elles essayaient de l'éloigner de Seiya. Celles-ci ne comprenaient pas pourquoi Bunny était si proche de Seiya alors qu'elle était amoureuse de Bourdu, et que tous deux allaient devenir les futurs souverains de cette planète. C'est ainsi que Frédérique et Mylène apprirent que Bunny était seule, sans nouvelle de son bien aimé.

Pendant ce temps-là, les filles redoublaient d'efforts pour que tout soit prêt à l'heure et espéraient que Bunny allait mieux. Il y avait des guirlandes de toutes les couleurs et des ballons enforme de lapin qui décorer la salle à merveille. Sur la table, on pouvait voir de délicieuses pâtisseries que Marcy avait préparées avec grand soin et tout un tas de boissons non alcoolisées. En fait, Mathilda avait apporté des boissons alcoolisées mais les avait caché pour ne pas que les filles les voient.

Alors qu'ils discutaient autour d'une tasse de café, Bunny émergea de son sommeil et se demanda comment elle était arrivait là. Elle entendit les voix de Bourdu et Frédérique, alors elle se leva pour aller les rejoindre. Quand elle arriva dans la pièce où se trouvait Bourdu et Frédérique, ces derniers se turent et allèrent la chercher pour la faire asseoir entre eux deux. Ils la regardaient avec de grands yeux et elle leur demanda ce qui n'allait pas. C'est alors que Bourdu lui fit remarquer que ses cheveux avaient poussé et qu'ils atteignaient presque le sol. Bunny regarda et fut surprise de constater qu'il disait vrai.

Comme les filles avaient terminé, elles allèrent vite chez Bourdu pour voir l'état de Bunny.

Quand elles arrivèrent, elles furent surprises de voir Bunny debout avec ses cheveux qui lui arrivaient aux chevilles. Luna se rappela que la princesse Sérénité avait de longs cheveux, tout comme Bunny les avait. Elle fit remarquer aux autres qu'il s'agissait sûrement d'une prise de conscience de Bunny de son rôle de princesse et les autres acquiescèrent. Mathilda s'occupa donc de redonner à Bunny son apparence d'avant et ils partirent tous pour fêter leur victoire sur le Chao.

La fête était particulièrement bien réussie et tous s'amusaient bien. Mathilda avait fini par mettre ses boissons sur la table, et, bien que les filles la grondèrent un peu, elles étaient contente qu'une d'entre-elles y ait pensé. Bourdu surveillait Bunny d'un œil inquiet. « Pourquoi s'était-elle rapprochée de ce Seiya ? Je suis pourtant son fiancé et nous nous aimons depuis si longtemps. Non, je ne comprends pas et il faut que je lui en parle. » Il se décida donc à aller voir la jeune fille et ils s'éclipsèrent tous deux de la fête. Les autres avaient remarqué leur sortie et se dirent qu'ils avaient beaucoup de temps à rattraper. Elles les laissèrent alors partir sans rien dire.

Bourdu dit à Bunny qu'il avait besoin de lui parler et lui proposa d'aller chez lui. Bunny était très contente de cette proposition et lui demanda si elle pouvait rester dormir chez lui cette nuit-là. Il accepta et Bunny appela sa mère pour lui dire qu'elle ne rentrerait pas dormir, elle passerait la nuit chez son amie Marcy avec les autres filles. La mère de Bunny avait l'habitude que sa fille dorme chez ses amies alors elle ne se doutait pas que son enfant chéri passerait la nuit chez un jeune homme. Une fois dans l'appartement de Bourdu, Bunny alla dans la chambre et revint deux minutes plus tard vêtue du haut de pyjama de Bourdu. Bunny rejoignit Bourdu qui s'était installé sur le canapé et se blottit dans ses bras. Ce dernier la repoussa gentiment et la regarda avec un regard sombre. Elle ne compris pas son geste et, avant même d'avoir eu le temps de lui demander des explications, Bourdu s'était levé. Il alla dans la cuisine et revint avec deux tasses de thé, puis ils s'installèrent de nouveau sur le canapé. Il se décida à lui demander ce qui s'était passé entre elle et Seiya, et elle lui expliqua tout dans les moindres détails. Ils n'étaient que des amis. Seiya lui avaient demandé de faire un choix et elle avait décidé qu'ils resteraient des amis. Elle l'aimait comme un grand frère et Bourdu était l'amour de sa vie. Bourdu était satisfait de sa réponse et lui faisait confiance, mais il avait ressenti le besoin de l'entendre de la bouche même de Bunny même si Frédérique lui avait déjà tout racontait. Bourdu pris Bunny dans ces bras et la serra fort contre lui et lui dit qu'il l'aimait. Bunny fit de même et ajouta qu'elle avait pris le plus grand soin de la bague qu'il lui avait offert.

Ils parlèrent de longues heures ensemble, puis finir par se décider à aller dormir. Comme Bunny portait le haut de pyjama de Bourdu, ce dernier n'était vêtu que du bas de son pyjama. Cela faisait si longtemps que Bunny n'avait pas vu Bourdu, alors le voir torse nu fit rougir la jeune fille. Bourdu remarqua que les joues de sa bien aimée étaient devenues rouges. Il s'approcha d'elle et l'embrassa tendrement. Au moment où il voulut partir, il sentit deux petites mains délicates le retenir. Il la regarda avec un doux regard et elle lui répondit avec un baiser fougueux, ce qui surprit le jeune homme. Bourdu compris que Bunny voulait que leur relation évolue. Il était heureux mais aussi un peu inquiet. Qui avait-il pour que la jeune fille désir être plus intime. Il l'arrêta et lui dit qu'elle ne devait pas se sentir obligée de faire quoi que ce soit, et elle lui répondit qu'il lui avait trop manqué.

C'est ainsi que Bunny et Bourdu se retrouvèrent l'un contre l'autre, peau à peau, et qu'ils se montrèrent leur amour mutuel. Bourdu était particulièrement attentionné avec sa compagne et celle-ci le lui rendait bien. Ils étaient tout simplement heureux. Bunny et Bourdu venez de faire l'amour et pour la première fois de leur vie, ils avaient ressenti le besoin de se montrer leurs sentiments. Ils étaient heureux mais fatigués. Aussi, ils s'endormir dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Quand Bourdu ouvrit les yeux, Bunny n'était plus là. Il était à peine 6h30 du matin et ce n'était pas du tout dans l'habitude de la jeune fille de se lever si tôt. Mais où était-elle donc partie ? Boudu se demanda un instant si son amour ne s'était pas enfui car elle avait des regrets. Cette pensée l'effraya un peu. Il se leva, puis s'habilla pour partir à sa recherche.

Pendant ce temps-là, Bunny était assise sur une balançoire dans le petit parc qui se trouvé près de chez Bourdu. Elle se balançait, la tête dans les étoiles, puis elle se décida à appeler Luna.

« Luna, Luna ? Mais où es-tu ? J'ai besoin de toi, viens vite ! » Bunny était un peu inquiète. En effet, quelque chose l'avait réveillé très tôt ce matin et quand elle alla dans la salle de bain, elle remarqua qu'elle portait son croissant de lune sur le front. Elle eut un vertige, puis quand tout redevint normal, elle s'aperçut qu'elle portait sa robe de princesse. Tout ceci était assez incompréhensible pour la jeune fille qui avait pris peur. Elle s'était alors éclipsé de l'appartement de son bien aimé sans le réveiller et était venue se réfugier dans ce parc.

Luna arriva enfin et fut surprise de voir Bunny, ou plutôt la princesse Sérénité. Luna voulut appeler les autres mais Bunny lui fit remarquer qu'il n'était même pas 7h du matin, alors Luna commença à réfléchir mais aucune explication logique ne venait. Bunny venez tout juste d'avoir 17 ans et ne devait montait sur le trône que le jour de ses 22 ans, alors pourquoi y avait-il eu ce changement si soudain ?

Luna réfléchissait toujours quand elle entendit quelqu'un s'approchait et manquait de s'étouffer quand il vit Bunny. C'était Bourdu qui avait couru dans toute la ville à la recherche de sa bien aimée, et voilà qu'il la trouvait transformée en princesse. Luna regarda Bunny et Bourdu. Elle trouvait que la princesse et le prince allaient vraiment bien ensemble, puis une idée lui traversa l'esprit. Elle les regarda avec un air interrogateur cette fois-ci et tous deux furent surpris. Luna leur demanda ce qu'ils avaient fait pendant la nuit et les deux amants devinrent écarlates. Luna haussa la voix et leur demanda s'ils n'avaient pas franchi le pas que tous les couples franchissent un jour et nos deux amoureux se regardèrent d'un air de dire _que va-t-elle nous faire ?_ Luna avait bien compris ce qui s'était passé entre ces deux-là mais elle avait l'air plus heureuse que furieuse. Elle leur dit qu'il leur fallait aller chercher la réponse au fait que Bunny soit devenue la princesse Sérénité d'une manière si soudaine auprès de leurs homologues dans le 30ième siècle. Bourdu et Bunny partir donc dans le 30ième siècle et Luna alla retrouver les filles pour leur expliquer le problème.


	2. Chapter 2

- CHAPITRE II -

Bunny et Bourdu s'approchaient de la porte du temps quand ils aperçurent sailor Pluton qui les attendait. Elle leur fit un grand sourire et leur dit qu'ils étaient attendus par le roi et la reine. Camille aussi était impatiente de les voir. Ils franchir alors la porte du temps et arrivèrent à destination.

« Bunny, Bourdu » leur fit Camille en les voyant. « C'est pas trop tôt, vous en avez mis du temps. »

Bunny faillit pleurer en prenant Camille dans ses bras, une larme coula de sa joue, et elle lui dit qu'elle croyait ne plus jamais la revoir. Bourdu, quant à lui, restait debout à les regardait d'un air attendri. Quand Bunny se releva, elle sentit ses jambes se dérobaient sous son corps et Bourdu la rattrapa de justesse.

« Que t'arrive-t-il encore ? »

« Je ne sais pas. J'ai la tête qui tourne un peu mais ça va passer. Ne t'inquiète pas, ça va déjà mieux. »

Ils partir tous trois en direction du palais de cristal et furent accueilli par la reine Sérénité et le roi Endymion. Les souverains montrèrent leur chambre à leurs invités pour qu'ils puissent se reposer s'ils le désiraient. Bunny leur dit qu'ils n'avaient pas besoin de se reposer et qu'elle aimerait bien visitait un peu la ville, mais Bourdu l'interrompit et lui dit d'aller se reposer puisqu'elle venait à nouveau d'avoir un petit malaise. La reine et le roi se regardèrent et sourirent. A ces mots, Bunny obéit et alla se coucher pendant que Bourdu partait avec Endymion et Sérénité.

Bunny s'endormit vite et fit un cauchemar : elle était enceinte mais un nouvelle ennemie frappa Tokyo. Le combat était violent, trop violent à son goût. Sailor moon n'avait presque plus de force mais, pour sauver celui qu'elle aimait, elle s'interposa entre l'ennemi et l'homme masqué. Elle prit une énorme décharge d'énergie en plein dans le ventre qui lui coupa le souffle. Pendant qu'elle reprenait son souffle, sailor Uranus et sailor Neptune assainir de violentes attaques contre leur ennemi et sailor moon réussit à l'éliminer, puis s'écroula. Plusieurs jours passèrent et Bunny était toujours inconsciente. Quand elle se réveilla, elle était à l'hôpital. La mère de Moly, qui était médecin, s'occupait d'elle. Quand elle vit sa jeune patiente ouvrir les yeux, elle la regarda avec un regard triste et lui dit qu'elle avait perdu son bébé. Bunny se réveilla sur ces mots.

Pendant que Bunny était restait dormir, Bourdu interroger les souverains à propos du mal qui frapper Bunny. Cela le rendait très inquiet et il se sentait impuissant face à ce mal dont semblait souffrir la jeune fille. Sérénité lui sourit en guise de réponse et Endymion lui dit qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une maladie mais plutôt d'un heureux évènement pour tous les deux. Bourdu manqua de s'étouffer en entendant ces mots.

« Vous ne voulais pas dire que… »

« Eh bien, si. Ta charmante Bunny porte votre enfant et c'est cela qui lui donne des vertiges. »

Et la reine de rajouter :

« Elle aura également des nausées matinales, et elle n'aimera pas ça du tout. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, même si cela est arrivait plus tôt que prévu, cela n'affecte en rien l'avenir de notre planète. »

Puis elle ajouta :

« Quand Bunny ira mieux, nous pourrions aller faire les boutiques tous ensemble, cela fait longtemps que je n'y suis pas allée. »

Bourdu acquiesça de la tête. Cependant, il était toujours un peu inquiet. Bunny avait eu une crise avant même la conception de leur bébé, aussi se décida t'il à les interroger d'avantage. Le roi et la reine pensèrent que le combat contre le Chao galactique avait été très éprouvant pour sailor moon. C'était l'explication la plus plausible à leurs yeux, mais ils n'arrivaient pas à expliquer l'agitation de la jeune fille pendant qu'elle avait été inconsciente. Ils suggérèrent donc à Bourdu d'interroger Bunny sur ce sujet.

Bourdu qui était à la fois rassurer et affoler à l'idée d'avoir un bébé avec Bunny si tôt s'excusa auprès des souverains et partit retrouver Bunny. Quand il arriva, il trouva Bunny assise sur le bord du lit, la tête entre les mains. Il lui pris les mains, puis releva sa tête. Elle était en train de pleurer.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Quelque chose ne va pas ? Tu as mal quelque part ? »

Bunny fit non de la tête. Elle n'avait mal nulle part. elle lui dit qu'elle venait juste de faire un horrible cauchemar, un nouvel ennemi les attaquait, et… elle s'interrompit et se mit à pleurer. Bourdu la pris dans ces bras et lui dit de ne pas s'inquiété, qu'il avait une bonne nouvelle à lui annonçait. Elle le regarda dans les yeux et lui donna un baisé sur le front. Bourdu la regarda à son tour et l'embrassa délicatement. Ce cauchemar avait déjà bien secoué la jeune fille, aussi décida t'il de l'interroger plus tard au sujet du sommeil agité qu'elle avait eu quand elle était tombée inconsciente. Pour lui changer un peu les idées, il lui proposa d'aller retrouver le roi et la reine.

Pendant que Bunny se préparait, Bourdu alla rejoindre les deux souverains et leur dit que Bunny avait rêvé d'un nouvel ennemi, mais qu'il ne lui avait rien dit à propos du bébé. La reine Sérénité lui répondit qu'il n'y avait rien à craindre, aucun ennemi ne sévissait au 20ième siècle en ce moment et que Bunny était en sécurité. Pour le petit être qu'elle portait en elle, elle lui suggéra d'attendre un peu avant de le lui dire, le temps qu'elle se soit remise de son cauchemar. Tous trois conclure alors de ne rien révéler à Bunny pour le moment.

Bunny arriva, vêtue d'une adorable robe rose pastel et d'un petit gilet en mousseline blanche. Tous la regardèrent d'un air stupéfait. Malgré ses 17 ans, Bunny ressemblait plus à une jeune femme qu'à une adolescente dans cette robe. Bourdu vint auprès d'elle et lui dit :

« Je t'avais dit que j'avais une bonne nouvelle à t'annoncer, tu te rappelles ? »

« Euh, oui… »

« Eh bien, nous allons a... »

La reine interrompit Bourdu, de crainte qu'il ne révèle à Bunny tout au sujet de son état.

« A présent que tu es reposée, est-ce que tu aimerais allée te promener en ville ? » lui demanda-t-elle.

Bunny, qui avait jusque là un regard triste, devint tout joyeuse et excitée.

Ils partir alors tous ensemble au centre ville. Bunny regardait tous les magasins avec envie, ne sachant pas dans lequel elle voulait aller en premier. Et puis, elle n'avait pas pris son argent alors à quoi bon faire les boutiques dans ces conditions. Endymion qui avait remarquer son changement d'humeur lui demanda si tout aller bien mais elle ne répondit pas. Il la connaissait très bien, elle était la jeune fille qu'il avait autrefois aimé et qui été devenue sa femme dans le futur.

« Tu sais Bunny, je le sais tout de suite quand tu ne va pas bien. J'ai été Bourdu. » lui dit-il.

A ces mots, elle compris qu'elle ne pouvait pas lui mentir et lui expliqua qu'elle était partie si précipitamment ce matin qu'elle n'avait pas eu le temps de prendre ses affaires, ni son argent. Il eut un sourire et lui répondit qu'elle pouvait avoir tout ce qu'elle désirait car tous les magasins appartenaient au royaume. Sur ces mots, Bunny redevint une enfant, ou plutôt elle-même. Ce dont elle avait envie, c'est de pâtisseries, des tonnes de pâtisseries, et des bonbons par millier, et des fraises. Elle avait une envie folle de fraises. Ils entrèrent donc dans une pâtisserie et commandèrent des tartes aux fraises. Bunny en dévora les trois quarts avant d'être rassasiée.

A présent, ils faisaient les boutiques de souvenirs, de vêtements et de chaussures. Les deux Bunny étaient comme des enfants. Bourdu et Endymion les regardaient avec un regard un peu navré, mais amusé. Comme l'après midi se terminait, nos quatre compagnons se décidèrent à retourner au palais de cristal. Après une telle journée à faire les boutiques, ils commençaient à fatiguer, surtout les deux hommes qui portaient tous les paquets de leur Bunny respective.

De retour au palais, Camille et Olivia les attendaient. Elles avaient elle aussi envie d'aller en ville mais personne ne leur avait proposé. La reine Sérénité s'approcha de Camille et lui expliqua que Bunny avait besoin de se changeait un peu les idées. Camille regarda Olivia et lui dit qu'elles auraient encore l'occasion d'aller se promener un autre jour, puis elle repartir jouer ensemble avant d'aller dormir. Nos quatre compagnons allèrent s'asseoir sur le balcon et discutèrent un moment avant de ressentir le besoin d'aller, eux aussi, au lit.

Cette nuit-là, Bourdu dormait d'un sommeil agité. Il faisait un cauchemar, le même que Bunny avait fait le jour précédent. Il se réveilla et ne trouva pas Bunny dans le lit. Il se rappela du cauchemar, et surtout ce qui arrivait au bébé. Il se leva et alla passer de l'eau sur son visage. Puis, il sorti pour retrouvait Bunny. Il la trouva sur le balcon, plongée dans ses pensées. Il s'approcha et lui donna un doux baiser sur l'épaule et lui dit :

« J'ai fait un cauchemar cette nuit, avec un nouvelle ennemi qui nous attaquait mais tu as été plus forte que lui. A la fin de mon cauchemar, tu étais à l'hôpital et la mère de Moly t'annonçait que tu avais perdu ton bébé… »

« C'est le même cauchemar que moi ! Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ? » Lui répondit Bunny d'un air triste.

« Je n'en sais rien, le roi et la reine nous aiderons sûrement à comprendre, mais pour le moment il faut retourner dormir. »

Ils repartir tous deux dans leur chambre et Bunny se blottit dans les bras de Bourdu avant de s'endormir.

Le lendemain, Bourdu se réveilla avec Bunny dans les bras. Elle était vraiment mignonne quand elle dormait. Il n'eut pas le courage de la réveiller alors il resta avec elle jusqu'à ce qu'elle ouvre les yeux.

« Bonjour. » lui dit-il.

« Bonjour. » répondit-elle d'une petite voix. « Je ne me sens pas très bien ce matin, j'ai envie de vomir et la tête qui tourne un peu, mais j'ai très faim. »

Bourdu la regarda et lui répondit de ne pas s'inquiéter pour ses nausées et ses vertiges, ils passeraient tout seul. Ensuite, quand elle irait mieux, ils iraient rejoindre le roi et la reine pour prendre le petit déjeuner. Une fois soulagée de ses maux, Bunny se leva et alla se préparer. Bourdu fit de même. Dès qu'ils furent près, ils sortir de leur chambre.

Bunny et Bourdu eurent à peine le temps de sortir que Sérénité et Endymion les prévenaient qu'ils devaient vite repartir dans le 20ième siècle. Un nouvel ennemi, plus redoutable que les précédents, essayait de dominer la Terre et d'asservir la population. Bunny et Bourdu se regardèrent d'un air inquiet, surtout Bourdu qui savait à présent que le cauchemar de Bunny, et aussi le sien, risquait d'être un rêve prémonitoire. Bunny, quant à elle, ne se doutait pas qu'elle était enceinte.


	3. Chapter 3

- CHAPITRE III -

Dès que Bunny et Bourdu furent partis dans le 30ième siècle, Luna avait été voir les autres sailors et leur avait exposé la situation. Bunny et Bourdu avaient passé la nuit ensemble et s'étaient rapprochés d'avantage qu'auparavant. Les filles ne comprirent pas tout de suite, il fallut attendre un déclic pour qu'elles comprennent enfin de quoi parlait leur amie à quatre pattes. Eh oui, Bunny et Bourdu avaient fait l'amour et Bunny s'était réveillait en princesse Sérénité. Luna étant dans l'incapacité de les aider, elle leur avait suggéré de demander conseil auprès du roi Endymion et de la reine Sérénité. Ils étaient donc partis, mais pour combien de temps.

Les quatre jeunes filles allèrent retrouver Frédérique et Mylène pour leur raconter les faits. Ces dernières se regardèrent et eurent un regard tendre l'une envers l'autre. Leur prince et leur princesse s'étaient enfin décidés à avoir une relation plus intime. Les deux jeunes femmes n'étaient pas du tout surprises de l'évolution des rapports entre Bunny et Bourdu. Elles expliquèrent aux quatre autres que cela devait arriver un jour ou l'autre, et que c'était une chose très naturelle. Les filles savaient que Frédérique et Mylène disaient vrai, alors elles comprirent qu'elles devaient laisser les choses se faire entre ces deux-là.

Alors que toutes les sailors étaient sorties dans un salon de thé, elles furent attaquées par un monstre. Elles se métamorphosèrent et entreprirent d'éliminer cet ennemi. Malheureusement pour elles, il était très redoutable. Aucune de leurs attaques n'arrivait à l'atteindre. Elles luttaient depuis vingt minutes lorsque Bunny et Bourdu revinrent du 30ième siècle. Aussitôt arrivés, Luna sentit la présence de sa maîtresse et l'appela sur son transmetteur.

« Bunny, vient vite. Les filles se sont faites attaquées par un nouvel ennemi et elles n'arrivent pas à le vaincre. »

« Ok. Vous êtes où ? » Lui répondit Bunny.

« On est tout près du salon de thé où travaille la sœur de Tommy. Viens vite, on a besoin de toi. »

Bunny se métamorphosa, ainsi que Bourdu, et ils coururent aussitôt sur les lieux du combat. En voyant sailor moon et l'homme masqué arrivaient, les sailors reprirent confiance en elles et en leurs pouvoirs. Ils reprirent le combat tous ensemble et, non sans mal, finirent par affaiblir leur ennemi. Sailor moon assainit alors le coup mortel à l'ennemi. Son attaque était d'une puissance encore jamais vue et toutes furent surprises. L'homme masqué fut le seul à ne pas être étonné. En effet, il se doutait que le petit être qui grandissait dans le ventre de Bunny y était sûrement pour quelque chose.

Comme il n'y avait plus de danger, Raya, Moly, Marcy et Mathilda sautèrent sur sailor moon pour la félicité. Une fois l'euphorie terminée, elles se regardèrent et lui demandèrent comment s'était déroulée sa nuit avec Bourdu après la fête. Bourdu, Frédérique et Mylène restèrent sans voix. Les filles taquinaient Bunny quand soudain, celle-ci perdit l'équilibre. Bourdu, inquiet, se précipita et la rattrapa de justesse. Il la regarda un peu anxieux et celle-ci lui dit que tout allait bien à présent. Bourdu tenait Bunny dans ses bras et lui caressait doucement le ventre. Frédérique et Mylène, qui aperçurent son geste, se regardèrent d'un air de dire « _tu penses la même chose que moi »_. Les deux jeunes femmes commençaient à soupçonner que Bunny était enceinte, ce qui expliquait, à leurs yeux, le fait qu'elle se soit métamorphosée en princesse après sa nuit avec Bourdu.

Il commençait à se faire tard et les sailors étaient épuisaient par leur combat. Elles partirent donc toutes chez elles, laissant Bunny et Bourdu seuls. Ils partir tous les deux prendre un café au salon de thé, puis Bourdu raccompagna Bunny chez elle. La mère de cette dernière l'attendait avec impatience. En effet, elle n'avait pas eu de nouvelle de sa fille depuis deux jours. Quand Bunny et Bourdu arrivèrent enfin, sa mère invita Bourdu à manger avec elles. Bourdu eut une hésitation qui se dissipa vite quand elle lui dit que son mari était absent pour quelques jours. Comme à son habitude, la mère de Bunny avait préparé plein de plats différents et elle avait fait une tarte au citron, elle savait que sa fille chérie en raffolait. A la fin du repas, Bourdu et Bunny étouffèrent un petit signe de fatigue. Il était temps pour les deux amoureux de se séparer et d'aller dormir. La mère de Bunny les laissa tous les deux pour qu'ils puissent se dire au revoir. Quand Bourdu fut parti, elle revint voir Bunny et lui dit qu'elle était très heureuse de voir à quel point son couple avec Bourdu semblait magnifique puis elle lui souhaita une bonne nuit.

Cette nuit-là, Bourdu fit à nouveau cet horrible cauchemar. Il perçut plus distinctement le visage de l'ennemi et cru reconnaître le visage de Seiya. Il se réveilla brusquement et se redressa. A présent, il était assis dans son lit et se demandait pourquoi Seiya voulait du mal à Bunny. Seiya aimait Bunny de tout son cœur, il ne pouvait pas lui faire du mal. Pourtant, Bourdu en était persuadé, Seiya allait attaquer Bunny, pour une raison encore inconnue. Sur cette réflexion, il regarda son réveille qui indiquait 6h du matin, puis se décida à se lever. La matinée était idéale pour aller courir un peu, et puis, peut-être que cela pouvait l'aider à comprendre se dit-il en se préparant. Il sortit se sa chambre et partit faire son jogging.

De son côté, Bunny avait passé une nuit agréable. Aucun cauchemar n'était venu troubler son sommeil. Quand elle ouvrit les yeux, le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel et les oiseaux gazouillaient sur le rebord de sa fenêtre. Elle sortit de son lit, et comme prévu, elle eut des nausées. Décidément, elle ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait mais elle ne s'inquiéta pas puisque la reine Sérénité et le roi Endymion avaient dit à Bourdu que ce n'était rien et que tout redeviendrait normal dans quelques temps. Elle se prépara donc pour prendre son petit déjeuner et vite partir retrouver son Bourdu chéri.

Alors qu'elle allait frapper à la porte de Bourdu, elle entendit parler à l'intérieur. C'étaient les voix de Frédérique et Mylène qui discutaient avec Bourdu. Il racontait aux deux femmes le rêve qu'il avait fait, en omettant quelques détails. Comme Bunny n'arrivait pas à entendre ce qu'ils se racontaient, elle colla son oreille contre la porte. Malheureusement pour elle, la porte n'avait pas bien était fermée et, sous son poids, s'ouvrit. Bunny atterrit sur le sol de l'appartement et Bourdu vint l'aider à se relever. Il la gronda. Frédérique et Mylène, quant à elles, sourirent, puis s'excusèrent auprès d'eux car elles devaient partir. Avant de quitter l'appartement, elles dirent à Bourdu qu'ils discuteraient plus tard de ce petit problème.

Quand elles furent parties, il demanda à Bunny comment s'était passée sa nuit. Elle lui répondit qu'elle avait très bien dormi. Pas un seul cauchemar n'avait troublé son sommeil. A ces mots, Bourdu ne dit rien à Bunny sur le cauchemar qui hantait toutes ses nuits depuis quelques temps. Il lui offrit simplement une tasse de café et des biscuits.

Comme la matinée se terminait, Bourdu invita Bunny à manger chez lui et lui prépara sa spécialité. Il n'était pas très doué en cuisine mais il mit tant d'amour à préparer ce déjeuner que Bunny se sentit obliger de manger tout le contenu de son assiette. Ensuite, ils décidèrent de rejoindre les filles chez Raya. En effet, elles se réunissaient souvent chez la jeune fille. L'endroit était calme et elles pouvaient parler librement de leur double vie. Bourdu laissa Bunny partir devant car il avait une course urgente à faire. Il promit de vite la retrouver.

Sur le chemin du temple, Bunny fit un petit détour par le parc et s'assit un instant sur une balançoire. Elle était plongée dans ses pensées quand elle entendit une voix familière derrière elle.

« Eh tête de linotte ! » fit la voix.

A ces mots, Bunny faillit tomber à la renverse. Elle avait reconnu la voix de Seiya mais n'osait pas y croire. Elle se dit qu'elle était sûrement en train de rêver. La voix recommença alors.

« Tu ne viens pas dire bonjour à un vieil ami ? »

Sur ces mots, elle se retourna et se frotta les yeux en voyant Seiya devant elle.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Je te croyais reparti sur ta planète. » Lui dit-elle.

« Ma planète a été sauvée grâce à toi et maintenant, je suis là. J'avais envie de te voir. »

Bunny et Seiya discutaient tranquillement lorsque Yaten et Taiki firent irruption dans le parc.

« Seiya, éloigne toi de Bunny » Lui ordonnèrent-ils.

Bunny ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait et avant même qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de comprendre Seiya se transforma en Prince du chao. Elle fut effrayée par ce qu'elle voyait et tenta de s'échapper mais en vain. Le Prince du chao la tenait prisonnière et les deux Starlights ne pouvait rien faire. Il partit dans son royaume en enlevant Bunny. Yaten et Taiki étaient désemparés. Ils partirent trouver les sailors pour leur expliquer ce qui venait de se passer.

Pendant ce temps-là, Bourdu était allé acheter un petit bracelet en or blanc, incrusté de cinq diamants roses. En fait, il s'était rappelé que l'anniversaire de Bunny était passé depuis plusieurs mois et, comme il n'était pas là, il ne lui avait rien offert. Les jours précédents, il avait été trop occupé pour avoir le temps de lui chercher le cadeau idéal. Quand il avait aperçu le bijou dans une vitrine, il s'était promis de revenir l'acheter quand il en aurait le temps. Cadeaux en main, il se dépêchait à présent d'aller retrouver Bunny et ses amies chez Raya.

Quand il arriva, il se rendit compte que Bunny n'était toujours pas arrivée. Les filles aussi étaient surprises de ne pas voir Bourdu avec Bunny. Il eut à peine le temps d'entrer que Yaten et Taiki arrivèrent très affolés. Tous furent surpris de voir ces deux-là sur Terre.

« Seiya a enlevé Bunny ! » fit Yaten essoufflé.

« Il n'est plus lui-même. Il est devenu le Prince du chao. » Continua Taiki.

Bourdu s'effondra. Sa petite Bunny, sa chère et tendre Bunny venait d'être enlevée. Il était en colère contre lui-même de l'avoir laissé partir seule après le cauchemar qu'il avait fait pendant la nuit. Quant aux filles, elles ne savaient pas trop quoi penser. Comment Seiya avait-il pu devenir leur ennemi ? Pourquoi enlever Bunny ? Quelles étaient les intentions du Prince du Chao ? Comment allaient-elles réussir à libérer leur amie ? Mais surtout, comment gagner sans sailor moon ? Toutes ces questions restaient sans réponse et tous craignaient le pire.


	4. Chapter 4

- CHAPITRE IV -

Bunny était inconsciente dans les bras du Prince du chao. Quand ils arrivèrent dans le palais du chao, Seiya la déposa sur le lit de sa chambre et ordonna à ses servantes de changer la jeune fille, ce qu'elles firent avec grand soin pour ne pas mettre leur maître en colère. Une fois leur tâche effectuée, elles l'installèrent confortablement sur le lit.

De leur côté, les quatre sailors et les trois jeunes hommes étaient complètement paniqués. Raya se décida à appeler Frédérique et Mylène pour leur exposer les faits. Ces dernières arrivèrent le plus vite qu'elles le pouvaient. Ils étaient tous réunis à présent et pouvaient commençaient leur réunion. Yaten commença alors à leur expliquer qu'ils avaient suivis Seiya jusqu'à la Terre car ce dernier avait un comportement étrange. Taiki poursuivit le récit.

« Quand nous avons quitté votre planète, Seiya avait déjà un drôle de comportement. Arrivés sur notre planète, il n'arrêtait pas de parler de Bunny… »

« C'était devenue une obsession. » Le coupa Yaten.

« En effet. Seiya n'est plus le même. Il est possédait par le chao. Celui-là même que sailor moon croyait avoir vaincu. » Continua Taiki.

« Mais c'est impossible. Nous avons vu sailor moon le détruire de là où nous étions. » Fit Marcy.

Ils continuèrent à discuter de longues heures sur le sort de Seiya et de sa relation avec le chao. Cela semblait invraisemblable que le chao ait survécu, et pourtant c'était l'explication la plus plausible. Ils conclurent donc que Seiya était bel et bien possédé mais ne savaient pas trop comment faire pour l'exorciser sans le pouvoir de sailor moon. Ils ne savaient pas non plus comment libérer leur amie puisqu'ils ne savaient pas où le Prince du chao l'avait emmené.

Pendant qu'ils discutaient de leur plan pour faire sortir le chao de sa cachette, Bunny était toujours inconsciente. Seiya était assis sur le bord du lit à la regarder dormir. Il lui caressait délicatement le visage. Il semblait être très heureux de cette situation. En effet, Bunny était enfin à lui et non à Bourdu. Il caressait toujours le visage de la jeune fille quand celle-ci se réveilla. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qui venait de se passer. Elle regarda autour d'elle et vit Seiya assit tout près d'elle. Il lui dit qu'elle était en sécurité et que personne ne viendrait les déranger à présent. Bunny ne comprenait pas très bien les mots du jeune homme, mais elle était contente de le revoir. Seiya s'approcha d'elle et tenta de l'embrasser mais elle détourna la tête. Elle ne voulais pas embrasser un autre homme que son Bourdu. D'ailleurs, où pouvait-il bien se trouver ? Et elle, où se trouvait-elle exactement ? Bunny commença à prendre peur.

Au 30ième siècle, la reine Sérénité convoqua sailor pluton et lui ordonna de se rendre immédiatement dans le 20ième siècle, accompagner de Camille et d'Olivia, pour aider les sailors. Elle lui expliqua que Bunny venez d'être kidnappait par Seiya et que ceci pouvait mettre en péril Cristal Tokyo. Sur ces mots, sailor pluton alla chercher les deux fillettes et leur résuma la situation. Elles partirent toutes trois pour le 20ième siècle à la fois excitées de revoir leurs amis et horriblement inquiètes pour Bunny.

La reine avait raconté à sailor pluton que le chao n'avait pas été vaincu comme tout le monde le croyait. Il s'était réfugié en Seiya car ce dernier avait un grand vide à combler dans son cœur. Il s'y réfugia et fit de Seiya son nouvel hôte. Quand il eut pris le dessus sur le jeune homme, il ne lui manquait plus qu'un seule chose à accomplir : se venger de sailor moon. Pluton raconta cette histoire au petit groupe d'amis qu'elle et les deux jeunes sailors avaient rejoins. Bourdu craignait pour la vie de Bunny. Elle était seule et ne pouvait pas lutter contre le chao sans l'aide de ses amies.

Dans le palais du chao, Bunny tentait de fuir Seiya. Elle avait réussit à sortir de la chambre mais Seiya la poursuivait. La robe qu'elle portait n'était pas très commode pour courir. Aussi, elle se pris les pieds dedans et trébucha. Le Prince du chao lui pris le bras violemment pour ne pas qu'elle tombe. Il était inutile de tenter quoi que ce soit, la fuite était impossible. Ce Prince semblait être plus puissant qu'elle. Bunny ne comprenait pas pourquoi Seiya n'était plus le même et lui demanda qui il était en réalité. Il lui répondit qu'il se connaissait déjà. Puis continua en lui disant qu'elle n'avait pas réussi à l'anéantir lors de leur dernier combat. Soudain, la jeune fille compris de qui il s'agissait vraiment et demanda ce qu'il attendait d'elle. Seiya eut un regard plus sombre et répondit qu'il avait déjà ce qu'il désirait. Elle deviendrait sa reine et ils domineraient l'univers ensemble. Sans même sans rendre compte, l'atmosphère de ce palais avait déjà commencé à corrompre son esprit et peu à peu elle devenait maléfique.

Ce changement commençait d'ailleurs à se faire ressentir sur Camille. La fillette devenait de plus en plus obscure. Bourdu, qui était finalement rentré chez lui avec Camille, ne se rendait pas compte de ce qui se passait sous ses propres yeux. Comme Bunny changeait petit à petit, l'enfant qui grandissait dans son ventre s'en trouvait affecté.

De leur côté, les sailors, Luna, Artémis, Yaten et Taiki discutaient d'une stratégie pour libérer Bunny. Après plusieurs heures de réflexion, Luna parvint finalement à mettre au point un plan pour rejoindre Bunny là où elle se trouvait. Il leur suffirait de se concentrer sur leur amie et de se téléporter là où elle était retenue prisonnière. Tous semblaient satisfaits de ce plan. Ils décidèrent donc de le mettre en application le lendemain, après une bonne nuit de sommeil.

Le lendemain matin, Bourdu et Camille allèrent rejoindre leurs compagnons qui leur expliquèrent leur plan. Une fois fait, ils se mirent en cercle en se tenant les mains, puis se mirent à penser très fort à Bunny. La réunion des sailors, des deux starlights et de Bourdu leur permis de se téléporter dans le palais du Prince du chao.

L'endroit était sombre. Des chandeliers accrochés aux murs éclairaient faiblement le couloir et les pièces vides devant lesquelles ils passer sans faire de bruit. Finalement, ils aperçurent la silhouette de la jeune fille et Camille se précipita vers elle. Bunny prit Camille dans ces bras, puis se retourna vers les intrus. Son regard était glacial, presque effrayant. Bourdu cru mourir quand il compris que sa bien-aimée avait changé de camp. Bunny brandit son sceptre comme pour les attaquer, puis elle s'arrêta en voyant le visage de Bourdu.

« Que fais-tu ici ? » Lui dit-elle.

« Je suis venu pour toi. Je ne peux pas vivre sans toi. » Répondit-il

Le regard du jeune homme était empli de larme, alors Bunny se sentit triste.

Seiya, qui se trouvait dans la salle du trône pour organiser son couronnement et celui de Bunny, sentit un bouleversement dans l'âme de sa future reine. Il accourut le plus vite qu'il le pouvait pour voir ce qui n'allait pas. Là, il vit Yaten et Taiki qu'il envoya brutalement contre un mur. Puis se fut le tour des sept sailors. Bunny cachait Camille derrière elle pour la protéger. Elle savait que Seiya n'oserait pas lui faire de mal et donc que Camille était en sécurité derrière elle. Seiya tourna la tête vers Bourdu. Il était fou de rage de voir cet homme devant lui, dans son palais. Préparant son attaque pour l'achever, Bunny accourut pour s'interposer entre Seiya et Bourdu. Une décharge d'énergie traversa le corps de la jeune fille. Elle regarda Bourdu en lui disant qu'elle était désolée puis s'écroula. Camille courut rejoindre sa future mère. Elle pleurait. Soudain, elle se retourna, furieuse, vers Seiya.

« Tu as fait du mal à ma maman. Je vais te punir pour ça. » Cria-t-elle.

Camille prit le sceptre de sailor moon et le brandit en direction du Prince du chao.

« Cicatrisation lunaire, agit tout de suite. »

Seiya fut atteint par le faisceau qui sortait de la baguette du cœur lunaire. Le chao se débattait pour survivre mais le pouvoir de la petite Camille était bien trop puissant. Seiya était enfin libre, le chao avait quitté son corps une fois pour toute. La puissance de l'attaque avait bel et bien anéanti le chao et Bunny n'était plus sous l'emprise du mal. Comme elle était toujours inconsciente, Bourdu prit sa bien-aimée dans ses bras et lui demanda d'ouvrir les yeux. Il lui prit une main et lui transmit un peu de son énergie.

Pendant ce temps, les deux starlights et les sept sailors s'étaient relevés de l'attaque qu'ils avaient subie. Ils rejoignirent Camille et Seiya qui étaient tout deux autour de Bunny et Bourdu. Quand Bunny ouvrit les yeux, elle vit que tout le monde allait bien et Mathilda lui dit en souriant qu'ils pouvaient tous rentrer chez eux à présent. Ainsi, ils repartirent tous pour la Terre et accompagnèrent Bunny à l'hôpital.

Pendant qu'ils patientaient dans le couloir, la mère de Moly s'occupait de Bunny. Elle lui faisait quelques examens. Une fois terminée, Bourdu et les autres étaient entrés dans la chambre pour tenir compagnie à la jeune fille qui détestait les hôpitaux. Bourdu était très attentionné et caressé le ventre de Bunny avec tellement de délicatesse que tout le monde le remarqua. Frédérique et Mylène s'approchèrent et lui demandèrent à quel moment Bunny et lui allaient se décider à annoncer à tout le monde la bonne nouvelle. Bourdu était un peu gêné par ce qu'il venait d'entendre et ils éclatèrent tous trois de rire. Autour, les autres ne comprenaient pas. Le jeune prince se leva et prit la main de la jeune princesse, puis lui dit qu'il était tant de tout leur avouer. Il s'éclaircit un peu la voix et annonça que Bunny était enceinte. Tous se réjouissaient de cette nouvelle quand la mère de Moly fit son entrée. Elle s'approcha de sa jeune patiente et lui confirma que tout allait bien, il lui faudrait juste un peu de repos. Le bébé n'avait pas de problème et se développait normalement.

Les mois passèrent très vite et calmement. A présent, Bunny et Bourdu habitaient ensemble dans l'appartement de ce dernier. Pas un seul ennemi n'était venu perturber les mois de grossesse de Bunny et le 30 juin, jour de l'anniversaire de Bunny, la petite Camille vint au monde, un croissant de lune sur le front. C'est ainsi que Bunny et Bourdu devinrent parents et qu'ils commencèrent à élever la petite princesse.

- FIN -


End file.
